This invention relates generally to the field of fabric drying machines and more particularly to a control system for allowing operator selection of periods of no-heat tumbling following a cycle of operations.
In the field of fabric drying machines it is known industry practice to provide a cool-down period with no-heat tumbling following the determination that the fabrics, especially permanent press fabrics, are dry. It has also been found to be advantageous when drying permanent press fabrics to provide for some additional fabric care after the cool-down period to prevent the setting of wrinkles in the fabrics if the operator will not be available at the end of the normal cool-down.
To achieve this additional fabric care one system provides a control circuit operable for intermittently tumbling the fabrics for about ten seconds every five minutes through an impulse timer arrangement.
None of the known fabric drying machines provide a control system which allows the operator to select different timed periods of continuous no-heat tumbling upon termination of a permanent press cycle of operations utilizing a combined automatic dry control and manually adjustable timer mechanism with a cycle initiated by a manually operable momentary switch.